The Day My Life Took A Turn For The Worst
by Kinzie Fairman
Summary: This is a story about a 17 year old boy named Konnar who has a terrible experience.


Hey guys this just a little short story I wrote if you like it show your support and don't forget to suggest thing you want me to write about

Hope you enjoy. See you at the end.

Summary: This is a story about a 17 year old boy named Konnar. He is soccer player on his school's Varsity team. While a day at beach with his best friends and girlfriend he is visited by his twin sis Kody and older bro Kohl, because they have a surfing competition the next day and they have come to train. Little does Konnar know that that this training session will turn into the most terrifying experience of his entire life. This is the day that Konnar's life took a turn for the worst. Will his life ever be the same? Will he loose all of his chances with his career soccer? Will he loose his girlfriend? Will he loose his friends? Or will they help him through this trauma? Well that is that I will leave it up to you to find out what happens with Konnar's life in The Day My Life Took A Turn For The Worst.

NOBODY'S P.O.V

It was a beautiful i sunny Reefside California and best friends Ethan Manning, Trent De Ville, Kyra Addams, and Konnar Allen who was Kyra's boyfriend. Suddenly two shadows appeared above them.

Konnar's P.O.V.

I suddenly felt a chill come over me. It was now that I realized that there were two people standing above me. I slowly turned around to see who it was. I suddenly realized who it was quickly turned around and picked up my milkshake that was next to me. I reached over to pick it up and it was not there i look slightly up and sighed. Kyra who was sitting next to me said, "Hey that's Kon-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth to cut her off and whispered to her "Kyr let me handle this" as I slowly took my hand off her mouth she slowly nodded I put my hand back to its original position which was supporting my back my head rolled down and back up and I once again I sighed. After a moment I said "So Kode are you enjoying my milkshake" "Good it needs a little more ice cream though here you go" Kody said giving the milkshake back to me. I now realized Kody was not the only one there. "Oh sorry u want a sip Kohl?" " Sure Kon why not" Kohl said taking the milkshake. Once Kohl gave me back my milkshake he said " So how is my big bro anyway still playing soccer?" I now looked at my friends and teacher they all had a surprised face and well Ethan had a dreamy look on his face " Yep what you doing now still in school." I said. " Yep." Kohl said. I interrupted the brother brother conversation with what I thought gave Kyra a heart attack I said " So how did u do at the competition did my twin crush Alex?" All of the sudden my friends said in unison " YOUR TWIN!" I replied with " yeah my twin" " Yes I finally crushed Alex you should have been there he was crying it was hilarious right Kohly?" Kody said. " Yeah it was hilarious." "Speaking of which that's why we're here today we heard the waves are sick here we've just got to go get our boards from the truck come on Kohly" Kody said starting to run away " I'm coming Kode wait up don't forget I have the car keys." Kohl yelled running after her. I turned around and just sat there until Kyra said " Hello." "What" I said " You have siblings?" Kira questioned. I answered with " Yes I am one of 7 children" everyone was shocked in unison they said " 7 children!" "Yup, well originally 8, unfortunately Rocky was hit by a bus. I'm the second youngest" I say to them " Yeah.. second youngest by 20 seconds" my sister yells at me as she and Kohl run towards us with the boards. "Best 20 second of my life!" I yell at her, she just rolls her eyes, and sticks her tongue out. "Anyways, you ready to do what we came here to do Kohly?" She says."Hell, yeah. Let's do this!" Kody smiles. "Race you in. Last one in has to buy every one milkshakes.'' " OH YOU ARE ON LITTLE SIS!" Kohl yells. "We'll see who's little when you're buying milkshakes for me, you, my twin, and Kay's friends!" she says with a smile. He just laughs and with that they start running in. I smiled and laughed. "Ahhhh, Kode is gonna win." Kyra put her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. "(sigh) This day is perfect, a day on yhe beach with my best friends, my girlfriend, and my get to watch my bro and sis surf, this is the best day this summer so far." Little did I know that when i said that my life... well someone's life would take a turn for the worst, and this would no longer be the perfect day but quite possibly both the worst and most terrifying of my entire life.

Ok guys so that is chapter 1. You probably hate me for leaving you on a cliff hanger but that is just how I work so anyways guys thanks for reading my story show it lots of support if you like it and if you don't the feel free to leave some corrective criticism. Don't forget to read my other stories and give me more to write about. I will try my best to do what you want me to do.


End file.
